Here We Go Again
by xoxThis.Is.How.It.Goes.Downxox
Summary: Massie Block and Derrick Harrington have an on-again off-again relationship. Based on the song "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato. Please Read & Review


**Here We Go Again**

**by: **..

**Summary: **Massie Block and Derrick Harrington have an on-again off-again relationship. Based on the song "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sixteen-year-old Massie LeAnn Block screeched at her soccer-playing boyfriend, Derrick Harrington.

"Wha?-"

"OUTTA HERE, YOU MORON!"

He tried to protest but her shrieks drowned him up. Giving up, he ran a hand through his dirty-blonde curls and stomped out of her immaculate all-white room.

Massie threw her purple fluffy down pillow after him but her door slammed shut before it could make it. She stormed over to her desk and grabbed the picture of her and Derrick posing at Skye Hamilton's latest fiesta. It was the really cute one where he had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was gazing up at him with a slight smirk upon her features.

Staring down at it, she admired her 'bad-girl' outfit; skinny white ripped jeans and black ankle boots. He looked equally good in his (ehmagawd!) jeans and Cons. Then her jaw dropped. He wasn't even looking at the camera, let alone _her!_

Fuming, Massie tore the photo apart.

Her phone rang.

Dashing across her room to her queen-sized bed, fit for a queen like herself, she opened up her brand new Motorola without checking Caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Babe, talk to me," she heard a familiar voice plead.

She hit the 'end' button and tossed the phone back onto her bed.

It rang three more times that night.

Massie continued to throw every single possesion from Derrick that she owned; photos from parties and at soccer, and several items of his clothes that she stole from his room occassionally. Her favourite was his worn blue sweater. She oftened snuggled up with it at night, it was her special way of staying close to him.

Not any more.

She took a sleeping pill and wished that she could dream a night without Derrick in her thoughts.

xox

"How's it going with Derrington?" Alicia Rivera asked the next morning. She was lying on Massie's fluffy purple duvet cover, flipping through the most recent issue of _Teen Vogue _magazine.

Massie sighed and waved her nail polish brush in the air, dripping mauve onto her foot.

"We're thru." She said it casually but inside it hurt more than getting her eyebrows waxed.

"_What!"_ Alicia shrieked. She grabbed Massie's thin shoulders. "Are you effin' serious! Again?"

"Yup. This time for good. I'm so much better without him, anyway."

_That's a lie_, she thought. She struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall like a rapid river down her rosy cheekbones. It took a few moments to compose herself. She took a few deep Alpha breaths to order not to break down.

Just like she did when he came over to her front door the day before.

xox

Massie rocked out to Miley Cyrus' song, "Kickin' and Screaming" because that was exactly what she was doing. Her dad was at work, her mom was out shopping, it was Inez's day off and Isaac was visiting his family in Brooklyn. She was alone, she was free to do whatever she pleased.

Once again, Derrick Harrington managed to crawl his way through under Massie's skin, so here she was, screaming at the top of her lungs, wondering why the hell did she let him back in, even though she swore to Bean that she wouldn't,

_I'm trying to let him go, but I can't. Why can't I?_

They were at it again, was it ever going to stop? Massie kicked over her desk chair and screamed some more at the throbbing pain in her big toe.

Five minutes and a lake of tears later, Massie was lying in bed with her sweats on, something she would never be caught dead in to the outside world. Pictures that she took of Derrick in her cell phone was keeping her occupied for once.

She was searching for his flawless flaw. She needed to know the part about him that was so addictive. It was like she was a heavy smoker trying to give it up. She could last for five days, but than she'd give in and have another drag. She'd quit, last for three days, and smoke a few more, until she couldn't handle it and kept going on and off until she was going to explode. She should know better but it hurt too much to try and let him go.

What was so addictive about him? His dreamy caramel eyes? His shaggy blonde hair? His sculpted muscle legs? They were all so hot but...it wasn't what she was looking for. So it wasn't a physical feature? She didn't care too much for emotion of spiritual or whatever. She screeched one more time and forcefully threw her phone across her room.

xox

"What do you want this time?" Massie asked in frustration as she walked into school with Derrick by her side.

"I don't know."

"As usual," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No...nothing at all..." Sigh.

She glanced sideways at him and groaned silently. He was leaning toward her as they walked, lips puckered.

_Oh, for the love of God just ask for a damn kiss! Why don't you ever say what you need?_

"Tommorrow," Massie promised herself when she walked into her favourite bathroom. She stared into the mirror but instead of admiring herself, she thought long and hard about her descision, to know what she truely wanted.

The next day, Massie felt confident in her 3/4 sleeved light gray shirt, black-and-navy-blue two-toned mini and gray Sass & Bide riding boots. She let herself shine through her full glossy lips and bright eyes, just like the experts suggested.

As Derrick made his way over to her, she practised her well-prepared speech. Again. Her heart beat faster than ever as he got closer and closer. Her palms were sweaty. She felt self-conscious. And her lips were suddenly begging for gloss. His eyes met hers. His face lit up into an adorable grin, pronoucing the gorgeous dimples under his eyes and to the left of his chin. His eyes sparked when he saw her and she melted.

_Damn, that was close. Why does he have to look at me that way? _She breathed in quick deep breaths, each one heavier after the other. _Am I hyperventaliting? _She felt hot than cold than hot than cold than hot than-

His lips met hers and she unwillingly gave in to kiss him back.

"How do I look?" She blurted out when she finally pulled back.

"No, you don't look fat," he replied, still in a trance from the kiss. He only heard half of what she said, but of course, Massie didn't realize that.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to say that-"

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" He interrupted to avoid a lecture.

"Don't you dare interrupt-" She stopped. "Dinner? Where you taking me?

Derrick grinned softly. Crisis adverted! "How about the High Hills Country Club?"

She winked at the forget-me-not blue sky, thanking Gawd for the pleasure that Derrick provided her with.

"Perfect."

"Pick you up at 8, okay."

"How about 7," she started to say but he was already gone.

xox

By 7: 30 she was ready to make an entrance in her white knee-length Grecian-goddess dress and flawlessly straightened hair. _He should be here already_, she thought as she descended down the high-polished wooden stairs, gold Gladiators click-clacking behind her.

"Inez," she called. "Inez!"

Her house-keeper came huffing and puffing towards her. "Yes, Miss Massie?"

"Is Derrick here yet?"

Inez smoothed back her gray bun. "No, Miss Massie."

Massie offered up a gracious smile but inside she was fuming. Why was he late? No one was ever late for Massie Block. No one!

By eight o'clock, Massie was bored, hungry and majorly PISSED! She had been waiting on the caramel-coloured lounge in the living room, playing with her iPod touch, trying to ignore the burning pain in her chest. Derrick Harrington would never hear the end of this.

The doorbell rang at 8:15. Instead of her heart soaring around the room like a helicopter, her face turned the colour of wine. "That's it," she whispered furiously under her breath. "He is sooooo done."

She was getting rid of Derrick for good. This was it.

She wrenched open the front door with her teeth bared and her amber eyes glazed with anger.

Derrick Harrington was standing there with a dozen purple lilies, her favourite flowers, wearing Diesel jeans and a blue collared button-down shirt, his chocolate-brown eyes piercing her very soul, begging for her forgiveness.

She forgot what she had prepared to say, she forgot to worry over her outfit or how much lipgloss she was wearing, she forgot her own name or how popular she was. All she could think was, _Damn._

"Massie, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up in traffic, it was terrible-" But she had cut him off for she had jumped, wrapped her long legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his. Derrick dropped the flowers and kissed her with so much enthusiasm that he stumbled backwards and fell. She landed on top of him.

He looked at her and she looked at him. And they laughed. Laughed until their stomachs hurt, laughed until tears were rolling down their faces, smudging Massie's eyeliner. Massie felt better about Derrick. She would give him another chance.

xox

The door to the bathroom on the first-floor burst open, causing Massie to drop her mascara wand. "Ehmagawd!" she shrieked when she saw the black mark on her red cashmere shirt.

Alicia was panting, clutching her side. "A-lee-SHA!" Massie yelled furiously. "You just made me-"

"Mass, you gotta come quick! Mallory just saw Derrick and that girl called Steph- y'know, the one with the blonde hair in a pixie cut? Anyways, Mallory says that she saw them sneak into the janitors closet on the second floor when everyone was in class and they forgot to close the door and they were... they were..."

Massie grabbed the white marble counter for support. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but Alicia's tears and the burning pain in her chest.

"Alicia," she began firmly. "What were they doing?"

In the next second before Alicia opened her mouth, Massie flashed back to when she was twelve and realized she had a crush on Derrick for the first time. That was back when he was wearing shorts, and he was captain of the soccer team. She had given him her M pin and he promised to wear it forever...

"They were...they were...oh, Massie! They were having sex."

Massie's mind went blank and her body went numb. She knees gave in and she was falling, slowly but surely, to the floor.

"Massie? Massie!" The voice sounded faraway, like she was underwater.

Everything went black.

xox

What had happened? She had done absolutely everything to clear him out of her head, even though they were still together. But something had changed. He had cheated on her publicly (though unintentionally) but she still wanted him. She thought that she might've hit her head when she fell down. His actions were unforgivable and yet...she still wanted him.

She paced the floor of her bedroom, rubbing her temples anxiously. Why was she thinking this? It was crazy, beyond crazy! Derrick had been a terrible boyfriend at times. He never listened to her, was never on time and now had cheated on her. But at other times, he could be terribly romantic. He always told her that she was beautiful, always apologized for being a jerk and admitted that he couldn't live without her.

She had to make a descision. She opened up her ClaireFontaine notebook, grabbed a purple pen and started to make a Pro/Con list of reasons that should help her decide if she should either keep him or give him the flick.

**PROS:**

I love the way his hair falls in his eyes.

He always brings me purple lillies, my favourite flowers.

He has a wicked sense of humour.

He has amazing fashion sense.

He was the first to say "I love you"

**CONS:**

He is always off in another world.

He is always, always late.

He can be SO immature.

He always puts himself first.

He cheated on me...

She closed her notebook and sighed. She was no where near closer to deciding. But she didn't need to fret. She suddenly felt a hand press down on her shoulder and looked up. Derrick Harrington was gazing down at her, a soft half-smile playing on his lips, holding a single purple lily. Massie broke into a smile. _I think I can add another point to that Pro list._

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. He responded enthusiastically. And as he ran his tongue through her mouth, she couldn't help thinking _Here we go again..._

A/N: ok thats just a long shot. the ending is soo crappy, i know! sorry :( but still, review! tell me what you think!

Love always,

Alex

xoxo


End file.
